


Kisses.

by taebaer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Lance is whipped, Little Spoon Keith, M/M, keith and lance are boyfriends, keith is a blushing mess, see what i just did, this is bad sorry, this is made before keith became a hunk, this will make you feel single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebaer/pseuds/taebaer
Summary: Lance wakes Keith up with kisses all over his face.





	Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw this was made out of boredom.

Kisses; Klance

“G’morning,” Lance muttered softly as he stared at his lover’s sleeping form. Keith was sleeping oh-so-peacefully, breathing in and out peacefully. His eyelashes were so long that it was so close to touching his cheeks; his nose was so perfectly pointed.

Lance wondered how he ever scored a man like him- so ethereal and captivating. The brown-haired male raised his hand to stroke his significant other’s soft black locks rhythmically whilst still admiring his looks.

“Mhmm..” Keith groaned-whined lightly as his frame moves sightly in Lance’s arms.

"Oh my god," Lance thought, "That’s so quiznaking cute."

He swore he will never get over his lover’s small antics- he found them all so adorable. But, just when he wished this could go on forever, the Kogane peeled open his purple orbs sleepily to meet eyes with Lance.

“Mornin’, Lance.” He mumbled out, adjusting his arms to cuddle with the Mcclain. Lance felt his heart palpitating, "holy hell, I’m not prepared for this amount of cuteness-"

Before the tanned male even finished his thought, Keith pulled himself closer to the other, head resting on his chest and listened to his heart beating. He giggled when he realised that slightly taller man’s heart was beating so loudly and quickly.

“Unfair. Why do you get to listen to my heartbeat but I can’t?” Lance huffs, embarrassed.

"I’m the small spoon, am I not?” Keith teased, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Oh shit, that’s too cute. He’s beet red." Lance thought, shifting to kiss the latter's cheek. The Mcclain could feel the warmth in his cheeks; Keith just silently gasped.

“Don’t just go suddenly kissing me!” He exclaims, blushing even harder this time and tried to hide his face by burying his face into Lance’s chest even more.

"Fuck this," Lance thought as he began to kiss the Kogane even more; on his forehead, his neck, his chin- basically, anywhere but his lips.

“-The heck, Lance!” Keith screamed, his lips forming a small pout, “you’ve literally kissed me everywhere on my face except my lips!” His face, at this point, was already blood red and hot.

“Oh? I thought you loved my kisses.” He paused before smirking slightly, “I guess I won’t kiss you on the lips now~” The Cuban male contained his laughter as he walked away from the Korean.

"Who's the tease now?" Lance thought pridefully as he started to leave the bed, “I’ll go and make breakfa-”

He was cut off by a small tug on his hand.

"Kiss me properly... God damn it.” Keith whispered almost inaudibly under the sheets but Lance still managed to hear him. The tanner male smirked wider, knowing that he’s won.  Internally dying from the cuteness, the taller compliantly leaned in to peck Keith on the lips. It was short and sweet.

When the Cuban pulled away, Keith pouted again as Lance chuckled, “I’ll make breakfast. What do you want?”

"Pancakes."


End file.
